A Little Christmas Spirit
by Scription Addict
Summary: Post Waterloo, No Spoilers, Grace and Boyd are a couple and have been invited to their first party as a couple, fun for all. Rated T for language, and mild adult content, insinuation more than action.


**Post Waterloo, Boyd and Grace, no spoilers. Disclaimer - I own nothing**

**Dedicated to all my Wtd comrades, and my FB friends.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>A Little Christmas Spirit<strong>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>To: Grace and Boyd (Sorry I can't get used to Peter!)<strong>_

_**You are hereby invited to Dr Frankie Wharton's**_

_**Great Christmas Extravaganza**_

_**8.00pm 23rd December**_

_**Attendance Required**_

_**Fancy Dress Essential**_

_**R.S.V.P - A.S.A.P**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>1st December- <strong>_

Grace opened the envelope and chuckled at the invitation in front of her.

"What's so funny?" He asked her.

"We have an invite to Dr Frankie Wharton's Christmas extravaganza apparently."

"Really, how exciting." He replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"It's the first invite we've ever received as a couple."

She passed him the invite, which he glanced at briefly and then put on the table. "I'm busy that day."

"Doing what?"

"Something, anything, I don't know, but I will be."

"Oh let me guess. The great DSI Boyd doesn't do fancy dress."

"Correct! Got it in one."

"It'll be fun."

"No!"

"Come on Boyd, we hardly ever go out. We're retired now we're supposed to be enjoying life."

"I am enjoying life, and I thought you were."

"You know I am, and you know that's not what I meant, I want us to go out more, as a couple. We waited until after we'd retired to admit how we felt about each other, and now we hardly ever do anything together."

"We did something together last night, and I might add, something that you seemed to enjoy very much."

"Why does everything come back to sex with you?"

"Because you like sex with me."

"You're like a bloody teenager."

He pulled a face at her, "It's new Grace, okay. I waited a long time to share your bed, and I just want to make the most of it, whilst I still can."

"What do you mean whilst you still can?"

"Before I'm too old."

"You'll never be too old." She replied. She got up from her seat and sat on his lap, putting her arms around his neck. She kissed him slowly, his hands resting on her arse as he responded to her kisses.

"Let's go back to bed." He whispered into her ear.

"No, just because I said you'll never be too old, doesn't mean you have to act like a teenager again."

"I like acting like a teenager."

She shook her head at him, "No! Anyway about this party, what do you want to go as?"

"Ummm, me!"

"Fancy dress essential, it clearly states."

"I'm not wearing fancy dress Grace."

"Oh I think you will be."

"Oh really."

"Yep." She replied getting off his lap and walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>10th December -<strong>_

__"Peter? Where are you?" Grace called out as she walked into her home, well their home, being as he hadn't returned to his home in the last couple of months. They'd never officially talked about him moving in, it just kind of happened. A day here and there turned into a couple of days here and there, that turned into the occasional week, and then two, and now he hadn't been back to his flat for two months, except to pick up his mail.

"I'm up here." He called out from upstairs.

Grace walked up the stairs, to see the loft ladder down. "What are you doing?"

"Getting madam's bloody Christmas tree down."

"Do you know which box it's in?"

"Well I'm rather hoping it's in the box marked Christmas tree."

"Fair point."

"Did you get everything you needed at the shop?"

"Yep, I um, popped into the fancy dress hire shop, whilst I was out."

"No Grace."

"You haven't heard what they had yet."

"I am not wearing fancy dress."

"Look they only had Santa and an elf costume left for that day, so I booked them."

"Are you listening to me at all?"

"No! It's a Santa costume Boyd, at Christmas. No one will think anything of it."

"I'll look like a twat Grace."

"How will we know the difference?" She whispered under her breath.

"I heard that." He shouted from the loft, throwing a piece of tinsel down on her.

Boyd spent half the day heaving boxes out of the loft, and was then forced by Grace to help her assemble the tree and decorations, after which he spent another hour heaving the empty boxes back up into the loft, all the time mumbling and complaining under his breath about what a bloody stupid waist of a day it had been. He eventually sat down and was rewarded for his efforts with a beer that Grace handed him.

"Thank you, and cheers." He said clinking his glass against her glass of wine.

"Can I ask you something?"

"As long as it doesn't involve fancy dress costumes."

"No, scouts honour, no fancy dress costume talk."

"What then?"

"Are we living together now?"

"Um, well that's a very good question, and I don't really know the answer to it."

"Okay, let me rephrase that question, would you like us to be living together?"

"Yes, more than anything."

"So let's make it official, move what you want from your place into here, redirect your mail, inform who ever needs to be informed, and either rent out or sell your place."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes, I love having you here with me. I like all the things we do together. I like that you make me a cup of tea in the mornings, and you take turns cooking dinner, that you occasionally run the vacuum around the place. But most of all I love having you in my bed, cuddling me when I'm cold, or keeping your distance if I'm hot, I just love all of it, I guess it means I love you."

"Good, because I love you too." He smiled at her and leant across to kiss her.

"Do you love me enough to go to Frankie's party in fancy dress?"

"Noooo" He whined at her, "Please don't make me go in fancy dress."

"It's a fancy dress party Boyd. Everyone will be in costume."

"Okay, yes, I'll go as Santa, with you as my elf, now come here. Santa needs some love."

* * *

><p><em><strong>22nd December<strong>_

"Boyd, someone's knocking the front door." She nudged him in the ribs to get his attention.

"Umm, what?" He replied opening his eyes.

"Someone's knocking the bloody front door."

"It's 7 30am. Why do I have to get up?"

"Because you're the man of the house." She replied.

"Man of the house my arse." He replied getting out of bed and grabbing a robe to put round himself. "How come I'm only the man of the house at times like this, and at all other time we're a bloody democracy." As he disappeared out of the bedroom door and down the stairs, she could still hear him moaning. He returned to the bedroom a few minutes later carrying two large garment boxes. "It's your bloody fancy dress costumes."

"Correction, our bloody fancy dress costumes."

"Whatever!" He replied getting back into bed. "You can get up and make the bloody tea now."

"What is it they say, a grouch is for life, not just for Christmas."

"Oh you think your funny do you?" He replied. He sat up and straddled her, pinning her to the bed.

"Don't do it." She replied trying very hard not to giggle.

"Don't do what Grace?" He asked, pinning her hands above her head with one of his hands, leaving him a hand free.

"Boyd, don't." She repeated.

"Oh who's a grouch now eh?" He asked as he started to tickle her ribs with his free hand, causing her to squirm and wriggle on the bed, trying desperately to get free from him.

"Boyd stop it." She repeated her plea, giggling as she spoke.

"You want me to stop?"

"Yes, I want you to stop."

"Okay, my demands are as follows. I want one very long and very sloppy kiss, with, I repeat with tongues, followed by a cup of tea. Do you agree to my demands?" He dug his fingers in her ribs again to reiterate what was at stake.

"Yes. Yes, I agree." She replied, in fits of giggles.

He leant forward and kissed her, releasing her hands, so she could put them around his neck, they kissed passionately for some minutes before he got off her and let her get up. As she got out of bed, he slapped her backside, "Tea, wench." He ducked as she deftly swung her hand around to hit him. "Nearly."

"Next time, I won't miss." She said with a smile, grabbing his robe and heading downstairs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>23rd December - Pre Party<strong>_

"Grace? Grace?" She heard her name being bellowed from the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" She asked heading into the bedroom, to see him trying to fit into a pair of Santa trousers that were about five sizes too small. She tried not to laugh, but ended up bursting into fits of giggles, the picture of him in his shorts trying desperately to fit into a pair of trousers that wouldn't go any higher than his thighs. He stood there trying to look annoyed, with parts of his anatomy bulging over the top of a pair of trousers that wouldn't go any higher, and the more he tried to pull them up the more ridiculous he looked, and the more she laughed.

"Could you stop laughing please. You've ordered the wrong bloody size, obviously. You'll have to phone them up and get them to change it."

"I can't phone them up, their closed, I told you to try it on earlier, but you wouldn't listen to me."

"Well that's sorted then, I didn't want to wear a costume anyway."

"You have to go as something. It's a fancy dress party."

"Like what?"

"I don't know do I?"

"Well you bloody organised it all, check the other box, maybe they've sent two Santa costumes by mistake."

Grace opened the other box to see the elf costume in all its glory, "nope. This is an elf costume, argh bloody hell."

"What?"

"It's massive, there's no way this is going to fit me."

"Let me see?" Grace held up the costume for him to see it, "Well, they've obviously got the sizes mixed up. They've sent the Santa costume in your size and the elf costume in my size."

"Well that's annoying, but at least we can salvage something."

"What?"

"We'll just wear the opposite costumes. I'll go as Santa, and you go as the elf."

"No fucking way Grace."

"What?"

"I said, no fucking way, I am not going out dressed like the jolly green giant on helium."

"Well we can't not go, we promised Frankie we'd go, and I really want to go."

"Well you carry on, I won't be offended, I'll even drop you off if you like."

"Oh Boyd lighten up will you. It's a bloody costume party. Everyone will look stupid, Spencer, and Eve are going as Fred and Wilma Flintstone. Frankie is going as a French maid."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"It's a Christmas fancy dress party. No one will give a shit what you look like."

"Grace, I am not going out wearing green tights."

"What if I make it worth your while."

"What?"

"I want to go. I want you to go. I want us to go together, as a couple, in costume, the only costumes we have are these, so I'm shamelessly offering to bribe you with sexual favours, if you wear the elf costume to the party."

"What kind of sexual favours?" He asked curiously.

"Well, what about _**the special thing**_?"

"What _**the**__** special thing**_, the thing that you never do, only when I've done something very good."

"Yes, _**that**__** special thing**_."

"When do I get said _**special thing**_?"

"At a time of your choosing."

"Do I get that in writing?"

"No, you get this." She walked over to where he was standing and kissed him, a kiss that sent his senses spiralling. A shiver went up his spine, it was a deep passionate kiss. "That's a down payment. You get the other later."

"Pass me those green tights would you?" He said whilst stripping off the Santa trousers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>23rd December – The Party<strong>_

Boyd insisted on wearing his long coat over the top of his outfit, refusing to remove it even when they got to the party. Grace approached him, looking gorgeous in her Mrs. Santa outfit, the low-cut top showing just enough of her cleavage without over doing it, the thigh length black boots doing nothing for Boyd's blood pressure.

"Are you going to take your coat off?"

"What? Isn't it enough that I'm here?"

"The agreement doesn't stand unless you take off your coat and put the hat on."

"Typical bloody woman, move the goal posts when it suits you." He replied, removing his coat to reveal the lime-green elf costume he was wearing. A long tunic that ended just below his thighs, with a red collar, worn over the top of some beautiful green tights, and little green and red elf boots, a little green and red hat with a bell on the end of it completed the ensemble. He whispered into her ear, "The hat goes on only, I repeat only, if you agree to wear those boots later, when you do** the special thing**."

"Now who's moving the goal posts?"

"It's up to you Grace, hat or no hat, I'm not bothered."

"Deal." She replied.

"Oh one more thing, don't keep walking in front of me with those boots showing, because these tights are very revealing, and I will need to put the coat back on in the interest of public decency."

Grace smiled at him and took his hand, going to the bar, where Frankie was stood in her French maid's costume.

Boyd again whispered in Grace's ear, "please tell me we can hire that costume."

Grace cut him a look, "pervert."

"Absolutely." He replied.

Frankie greeted them, "Oh my god, you two look amazing, what have you come as Boyd?" She said laughing. He didn't find it funny and just smiled at her sarcastically. He turned to the bar to order the drinks whilst Grace talked to Frankie.

"I can't believe you got him to wear it, muchos respect Grace. You've earned this." Frankie handed her an expensive bottle of red wine.

"You have no idea what I have sacrificed to win this bet, Frankie Wharton." As she finished the sentence, she turned to see Boyd by her side staring at her and holding out her glass of wine, having heard everything she just said. He shook his head at her in disbelief.

"You are history Foley." He said to her, she smiled sweetly at him in response, and tried to look innocent.

* * *

><p><em><strong>23rd December - Back Home<strong>_

In the bedroom, Grace sat on the edge of her bed in fits of giggles as Boyd slowly stripped out of his elf costume, needless to say they had both had quite a bit to drink, and Boyd, who was now down to just his Lycra tights, seemed to have forgotten all about his earlier shyness.

"So Dr Foley, are you ready to keep your end of the deal?"

"I'm a woman of my word Boyd. I thought you knew that by now."

Grace got up from the bed. She slowly slid the Santa cloak off her shoulders, underneath, she was wearing nothing except the thigh-high boots. She knelt on the bed and slowly crawled up over his body until her mouth met his, kissing him slowly. As she looked down at his body, she couldn't suppress a small giggle escaping her lips, "You were right about those tights." She said looking at the growing bulge in them. "Maybe we should remove them now." He nodded at her, and she gently peeled the tights down and threw them onto the floor. She again crawled back up his body, slowly, tantalizingly. As she drew level with his face, she kissed him again, and then started to blaze a trail of kisses down his neck and over his chest and stomach. As she got below his waist line, he simply lay back and closed his eyes.

"Oh god woman, it was worth it. It was so worth it."

Fin

Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
